1. Field
An aspect of one or more embodiments of the present invention relates to a battery management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries which are generally not rechargeable, secondary batteries may be rechargeable (i.e., charged and discharged). Low-capacity secondary batteries are widely employed in high-technology electronic devices such as cellular phones, laptop computers, and camcorders while large-capacity secondary batteries are typically used for driving larger loads such as motors of electric automobiles or hybrid automobiles.
When battery cells are used in electric automobiles, limited power capacity of the battery cells may become a problem. To address the problem, a battery pack may include a plurality of battery cells interconnected electrically in series/parallel. In such a battery pack having a number of interconnected battery cells, an overall capacity of the battery pack can be increased. Further, the battery pack is readily configurable to various capacities and voltages according to the number of battery cells connected, thereby improving versatility from the viewpoint of capacity and voltage outputs.